


The Girl With the Multicolored Hair

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Escape the Night Season 2, Friends to Enemies back to Friends, Gabex, Gen, In the end, Poetry, another poem, aren’t you sick of these?, escape the night, hehe y’all thought it was Eli, well- Gabex friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: “that boy’s smart, a survivorhe’s not a monster, and he won’t hide herher name’s called, she knows she’s donebut she’s gotta live, gotta rungod knows what she’ll become.”Alex and Gabbie, throughout season 2.





	The Girl With the Multicolored Hair

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is not a shippy poem. this poem is simply exploring their relationship throughout s2, because I think it was pretty interesting. if people want a s4 version, I can provide that.

a girl

multicolored hair

a smile that could light up the room

a boy

a tall stance

a mind that could break the world in two

friends

laughs, smiles, chatter galore

a wink or two

friends, once

a death game tore apart

voting and cards swore 

  
  


friends, once

but she’s gone after his girl

his one and only

the belle of the ball

thrown in the firepit

her smile, a ghost now

her heart, closed now

she’s gone after his girl

they’re not who they used to be

not her.

  
  


a golden dress

a widened smile

_ did i make a mistake? _

after a while

guilt clouds her shattered heart

she’s up against her, torn apart

soon they’ll be safe

she won’t die

she’ll hold on ‘cause she’s got to survive

can she survive?

a deadly choice, a price to pay

she’s got to live another day

he’s broken, he’s shattered

she calls out his name

a surprised smile, a hooked arm

she’ll make sure they won’t be torn apart

he’s invincible

together they’ll make it

and that other boy won’t break it

she’s gonna live, she’s not gonna hide

because he says- only the strong survive

  
  


the girl with the multicolored hair

shades of purple and blue

turn red with betrayal

doesn’t matter, he’ll take him down

he killed his girl, a ghost now

he challenges a duel

fight for fight

that bastard will not snuff out his light

with a glowing arrow, the tycoon’s no more

she sobs behind a closed door

doesn’t matter, he had to pay

he’ll protect them, they’ll see the way

  
  


friends, once

now, she’s not sure

he took him down

he shot her shield

doesn’t matter, she’ll live on

be around long past when that boy is gone

she’ll survive, live for him

yet, another friend is dead and gone

a dearest one, a smile so bright

and yet this house has snuffed her light

that boy is smart, a survivor

he’s not a monster, yet he can’t hide her

he knows too much, knows too little

a mind so great is oh so brittle

an endless night, fairies, jokes

she won’t fall into another hoax

two go in, one goes out

simple, customary

she knows these rules

she won’t break them

  
  


a guard moves forward

eyes set in stone

fear pierces his every bone

he’s protected by his friend

he and the girl with the multicolored hair

Thespian, Novelist, Vaudevillian

a cluster of three

was there something he missed?

a lock or a key?

for the terrified Saloon Girl

advances like mice

and soon her young blood

is spilled at the price

the girl with the multicolored hair

cries in anguish

she’s grieving, hurting

letting down her walls

that bastard tycoon

wasn’t like her at all

  
  


two names, a price to pay

his name’s called, sighs in dismay

he can do it, he’s strong

he could do it all along

that boy’s smart, a survivor

he’s not a monster, and he won’t hide her

her name’s called, she knows she’s done

but she’s gotta live, gotta run

god knows what she’ll become

  
  


the girl with the multicolored hair

it’s him or her, that’s the rule

one last fight, a final duel

_ let her die, let her go _

but his heart throws the final blow

he tries to help, tries to hide

pressure and words subside

she’s scared, she’s broken

but with this game, all bets are open

friends, again

he doesn’t want her to go

but someone’s gotta take this show

a lever to pull, one more task

he puts up a broken mask

she’s pleading, almost crying

and in his heart, he’s dying

_ “you didn’t do anything wrong _

_ but you didn’t do anything right,” _

he’ll make sure they won’t snuff out his light

bastard tycoon won’t get his way

he’s got to live another day

he pulls it down, in a trance

taking to a fading stance

but soon the haze subsides

he’s gotta save her, can’t let her hide

she’s screaming, cries of fear

he’s screaming, screaming her name

screams of fear become screams of pain

tears stream down his broken face

he’s lost in his own despair

for he lost

the girl with the multicolored hair.

**Author's Note:**

> please, don’t forget to comment, as they always make my day :D


End file.
